Cellular networks are typically capable of determining the locations of User Equipment (UE). Location information for a UE can be used for many purposes, such as delivering location-specific information to users. One field that benefits from accurate location information for UEs is emergency services.
There are many challenges associated with determining locations for UEs. Multiple operators provide cellular service to the same geographic areas, so mechanisms that are limited to a single network can only discover a fraction of UEs that are present in a given area. In addition, a portion of the UEs are in idle mode at any given time, which limits the extent to which the UEs can communicate.
In support of public safety, there may be situations during which it would be helpful to identify the wireless network identity of mobile user equipment devices in motion throughout the network. One such scenario could occur when a public safety officer such as a police officer is following a vehicle of interest (e.g. suspect, witness, possible abduction victim, etc.) and would like to identify any wireless mobile devices (e.g. cell phones, wireless equipped tablets, etc.) that are operational within the vehicle being followed.
In the event of a disaster, it can be very difficult to identify persons affected by the disaster. Search and rescue operations are typically manual operations, and can benefit from as much information as possible.